


On Not Being Alone

by velcroboyfriends



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Awkwardness, Cunnilingus, Episode: e42 Dangerous Dealings, F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scars, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velcroboyfriends/pseuds/velcroboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vax doesn't want to be alone tonight; neither does Keyleth. You know how it goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Not Being Alone

"I don't want to be alone tonight," Vax says, "Do you?" and Keyleth's mouth goes dry. She'd be lying if she said she didn't think about him most nights, after all, and now, just around the hour when her thoughts might turn to the half-elf, here he is on her doorstep. She looks up at him, brow furrowed.

"I haven't been... wanting to be alone most nights," Keyleth admits slowly. It feels like each word takes hours to emerge from her mouth, and of course even after thinking about this for so long, her acceptance wouldn't come out quite right. But Vax's face lights up in astonishment, and as she steps back into her room, leaving space in the doorway to let him in, he follows eagerly. She shuts the door tight behind them - locks it for once, something she rarely does. As she turns away from the door, Vax is standing in the center of her room, looking a bit lost. There's so much tension his dagger could go through it.

"Hi," Vax says softly. He's hunched in on himself, and Keyleth knows that look of his, a mix of guilt and inferiority, like he doesn't think he should be allowed to be where he is. It's the look he wears in front of the council ( _wore_ in front of the council, she corrects herself - no more council these days), the look always on his face in Sarenrae's temple. The look that makes her want to brush it off of him, to prove to him that he doesn't have to feel unworthy. And maybe, in this circumstance, she actually can.

"Hi," Keyleth echoes as she steps closer to Vax. He looks at her, and his lips part just a bit. His gaze drops down to her mouth, then back up furtively. Keyleth lays a hand to his cheek. "Hi," she says again, and - slow but determined - presses her lips to his.

Her previous kisses have been ones stolen by others in the spur of the moment, but this one is _her_ doing, and she takes her time with it, moving her lips over his with utmost care. Her eyes slip closed. He barely moves, breath held, as though he's afraid to scare her off - the only motion of his body is the slight movement of his mouth as their kiss deepens, pulls back again and then breaks. Keyleth's eyes flutter open to look into his dark ones. He looks terrified.

"Hey," Keyleth says, "It's okay." She rubs her thumb across his cheek, uses her other hand to tug his hand back to lie across the side of her waist. His fingers curl against her, warm and broad. Keyleth wraps her arm around his neck and draws him in again.

This kiss is no faster, but it's deeper from the beginning, both their mouths slightly open and their lips pressing together luxuriously. They surge into the kiss, pull back, then move forward all over again, beginning to develop a slow rhythm. Vax's hand slips around to press into her lower back, holding her to him, and his other hand creeps into her hair at the very back of her head, fingers tangling between the strands while the palm of his hand delicately cups the base of her skull. He sighs into the kiss, a low rumble at the breath's end, and the very sound of it sends a tingle through Keyleth's body.

Keyleth presses even closer to Vax, and still it's not enough. Her hand that lies on his cheek moves to the back of his neck, pulling him nearer. His tongue curls into her mouth, flicking against hers; she arches against him, moaning softly. They're nearly of a height with one another, Vax only a few inches taller, and so their hips press together at the same height, and she can feel him hardening against her. She rocks her hips gently, experimentally, making him gasp and twitch against her. Enjoying the result, she moves the same way again. His teeth graze across her lower lip as he breaks away from the kiss.

"Keyleth," Vax says softly. "I will not push you any farther than you are willing to go tonight." He's dead serious now, his brows furrowed. She reaches up to smooth her thumb across one perfect arch.

"I want you," Keyleth murmurs. Her hand trails down over his cheek. "I want _all_ of you." His eyes widen.

"You're sure?" he says. "I mean, I know you haven't -"

"Does that bother you?" Keyleth feels self-conscious now, but Vax's grip on her back never falters.

"Only if it bothers you." The corner of Vax's mouth curls up just a bit, almost into a smile. Keyleth kisses him in answer, sweeping her own tongue against his. Her hands drift under his linen shirt; he pulls away from her just long enough to yank the ties loose at the neck, grab the back of the collar and pull it over his head. Keyleth presses her hands to his shoulders before he can pull her back in, stops to look at him. She's seen his torso bare before, but never like this, never with time and permission to really _look_.

"Vax," she whispers, her voice filled with concern as she takes in the full array of scars that decorate his body. Her brows draw together, the corners of her mouth turning down. She traces the worst of them with her fingers. When she peers over his shoulder she can see the nasty burn along his back; she lays her palm along it, matching her hand up to its own outline. "I'm sorry," she says softly, remembering how he'd screamed when she was doing it. She'd been surprised at the time that she'd managed to stick it through - it had been for his sake alone that she'd kept going.

"Nothing to be sorry for," Vax says. He reaches back to take her hand and draw it away from the scar, then brings it to his lips and kisses the palm. He moves his hand up her fingers, curls them in around the place he kissed, kisses the second joint of her fingers as well. He presses her fingers to the center of his chest instead, to the lovely, golden skin that's a contrast to her pale hand. She trails the hand down his chest, over his side. He's muscled, of course - they all are, living the lives they do - but he's lean, lithe. Keyleth closes a hand around his hip, dips her head down to brush her lips over the long line of his neck.

Vax's hands find their way to her shoulders, smoothing over the skin there where it's thin, close to her shoulders and her collarbones. She's always felt a gawkiness to that part of her - to all parts of her, really - but Vax is entranced. He kisses the side of her shoulder, just where the fabric of her sleeveless robe ends, slightly above the brand of the Slayer's Take etched into her skin. His fingertips just barely slide under the fabric of her robe, inching it down towards her arms.

"Can I?" Vax murmurs, and Keyleth gulps, nods, shifts her arms to let her robe easily slide down them as he guides it off her shoulders. Her chest is bare, and of course her first instinct is to cover up, but she stops herself. Vax looks at her like she's something holy, places a reverent hand to her small breast. He runs a thumb across one peaked, pink nipple, and the feeling tugs at something lower that curls inside her. He leans down, presses a kiss to the top of her breast where blue veins barely show through lily-pale skin, moves lower to flick his tongue across her nipple, cradle it between his lips. Keyleth gasps, a sharp intake of breath. He licks again, sucks the flesh into his mouth. His hand is working at her other breast now, circling the bud of her nipple. He gives the slightest graze of teeth. She can feel the sensation in her breast, but in her cunt as well, and warmth is pooling there as she sighs and arches into his touch.

"Vax, please," Keyleth whispers, and she's not sure what she's asking for. He bends at the knees, head tipping up to keep his lips' contact with her breast as long as he can before his mouth is sliding lower as he kneels before her. He kisses the bottom of her sternum, her navel. His hands are at her sides now, resting where her robe has folded itself down to cover her lower half. There's a question in his eyes. "Take it off," she says solemnly. He tugs downward; the robe slips all the way off of Keyleth's forearms, then down over her hips, her thighs, to settle on the floor. She's bare before him now, and the only thing that's strange about it is how natural it feels, to be naked here in this moment. Vax's gaze is worshipful. He smooths his hands down the pale swell of her thighs, licks his lips. He opens his mouth, and he's so close now she can feel his breath warm against her. She shivers.

"Is this okay?" Vax asks, looking up at her. He looks beautiful like that, on his knees with wide eyes.

"Yeah," Keyleth manages to say. She strokes a hand over his hair. He kisses the inside of her thigh, then up higher, then leans in, angling his head, to draw the broad length of his tongue up over her cunt. Keyleth sighs deep, places a hand on his shoulder, rubs her thumb over the surprisingly smooth skin. He curls his tongue in at her entrance, just barely pressing inside her, then trails up to that little spot that always sends a thrill through her when she touches it, but this is different, this is _Vax_ and it's more than a thrill, it's a full-body shudder that makes her knees go a little weak and makes her push down on his shoulder a bit just to keep herself on her feet.

"I think," Keyleth says slowly as Vax curls his tongue around that spot, "I need to sit down." Vax looks up at her with a look that is _so smug_ that Keyleth starts giggling, and then she can't stop, even as Vax is rising to his feet and guiding them back toward the bed. He's laughing now too, and - gods, how long's it been since she's seen him smile? It looks good on him, almost as good as the way his lips are slick with - with _her_ , and the spark behind his eyes. He laughs and she giggles and she sprawls back onto the bed, limbs splayed, and he crawls up over her to press a kiss to her laughing lips, then moves down again (stops to lick across one peaked nipple again, nuzzles at the inside of her thigh) and _oh_ , there it is again, his tongue flicking over her. 

It's less like a feeling and more like a buzzing through her body, getting stronger as he keeps going. He sucks flesh into his mouth, curls his tongue against it, lets go with a soft pop, gives another broad lick over the entire area. Keyleth can't quite feel her hands, but she wraps one into his hair anyway, strokes her thumb over the point of his ear. He's got such nice hair, she thinks, and then she doesn't think, just arches into his mouth as he picks up the pace now, tongue moving back and forth and back and forth over that spot. She can't stop bucking up into it, moving herself across his tongue. She'd always thought the whole 'screamer' thing was just something Scanlan and Grog liked to brag about when they got back from the nearest brothel, but she's sunk her teeth into her fist now to keep herself from crying out.

Vax presses his forearm along the width of her hips, holds her down so he can work, and _oh_ , it's even better when she doesn't move against him, when his mouth can focus on just that beautiful spot, pressing and sucking and fluttering his tongue. Keyleth grabs at his hand where he's bracing himself on the mattress, squeezes his fingers tight.

"Don't stop," she urges in a whisper, and far from it - he pushes his face even closer, presses harder with his tongue, strokes and strokes with the tip of it until Keyleth is shuddering under him, the warmth that had been pooling in her cunt now roaring up through her body. She stops breathing for a moment, then breathes hard. She can't feel her feet. She's felt things like this before, touching herself when she's had the privacy and the opportunity (both of which are in short supply in the life she leads), but it's different with Vax's hands on her, his mouth still working at her, working her through it. He's moaning softly as she pulses against his mouth, like he's getting as much pleasure from it as she is.

"Gods, you're beautiful," Vax says when Keyleth has come back to herself, pulling his mouth away from her for a moment. She only has a moment to lament that before his fingers are on her, circling over that spot, and then lower, not pressing inside but teasing.

"Go on," Keyleth urges, angles her hips toward his fingers. It's easy for him to slip one finger inside her - she's so slick, she can feel it dripping down onto the bed. His fingers don't feel too different from her own - they're long and thin like hers, graceful. But as he follows one with another, she can tell he's more practiced than she is, moving them in ways that have her bucking up into his grip once again. He presses his tongue back on her, pulling a quiet groan from her throat, before pressing in with a third, and the stretch there is lovely, filling her deeper than she's been able to on her own.

Vax licks at her, twists his fingers back and forth inside her, and that warmth is starting to build up all over again - more quickly than before - when he curls his fingers just so, and "Oh!" she says aloud, then claps a hand over her mouth as he works over that place again, then again, harder. It's like sparks shooting up her spine, making her knees shake and her fingers tighten in his hair. He flutters his tongue just as he presses his fingers in again, and she can't help but really _pull_ at his hair this time. He moans at that (he likes that, she thinks, tries to make a note of it but her mind is swimming in sensation) and does it again. She wraps a leg over his shoulder, heel digging into his spine as she rocks against him.

"Come on," Keyleth pants, and bucks her hips, and his fingers are pistoning inside her now, fast and hard and angled just right, and his mouth is wrapped around her, tongue pulsing, and it comes over her slowly this time, before she even realizes it, like the tide coming in, and just as she realizes it's happening her muscles are going taut. With his fingers inside her, she can feel the way she tightens around them in waves, almost pushes them out with the force of it. Vax massages that place inside her, draws out her climax further, pulls his mouth away and looks up to watch her with a broad grin, panting, his chin wet. When she relaxes, boneless, against the mattress, he eases his fingers out. They're dripping. He pops them into his mouth; his eyelids flutter shut as he slowly pulls them out from between his lips. Keyleth places a finger under his chin, tilts his head up so she can meet his gaze.

"I want you inside me," Keyleth says. "Do you...?"

"Gods, yes," Vax breathes, and impossibly fast he's moved up so they're face-to-face, his body next to hers on the mattress. He leans over her to kiss her, and on his lips she can taste something deep and earthy, like roots and sea air. _That's me,_ she thinks, and swipes a thumb over his lip where it's wet. He kisses her again, rolls onto his back and pulls her with him so she's kneeling astride his hips. She rocks down against him, feels the swell of him against her cunt, still covered in linen and leather. She reaches down, begins unlacing his breeches, but her fingers are still trembling and a little numb. He helps her, pulls the laces out of each eyelet in the front of his breeches. Keyleth curls her fingers under the waistband, moves down his body as she pulls the garments off of him. She tugs his boots off while she's at it, drops everything on the floor at the foot of her bed, then looks back up.

It's not like she's never seen a naked man before. It would be impossible to travel with a bunch of men for as long as she has without gaining some knowledge on what they look like. But she's never had a beautiful man naked in her bed for this sort of purpose, and her mouth goes dry as she takes in the sight of Vax stretched out before her, traces of dark hair trailing down to his cock, which is long and lean and beautiful like the rest of him. She moves back up to kneel astride his thighs, runs exploratory fingers up its length. Vax gasps, a lovely noise, and his cock twitches in her hand. It's incredible how soft the skin is, like the velvet on a deer's antlers. She wants to taste, to explore, but leaving something to be tried later gives her hope there might _be_ a 'later' - right now she moves up so she's straddling his hips, angles so the head of it is pressed right up against her cunt.

"Go as slow as you need to," Vax says, his face half solemn earnesty and half eagerness. Keyleth nods, reaches down to wrap a hand around his shaft and guide it inside her as she slowly sinks down. Vax stares into her eyes as she moves, taking in the first inch of him. It's a bit of a stretch, but she's so slick and relaxed that it feels good to be opened up. Keyleth bites her lip, slides down a little farther, shifts slightly to test the change in angle. She keeps going, drops until her hips are flush against his, his cock fully sheathed inside her. His eyes are wide, his hands reaching up to grip at her hips, at the curve where they flare out from the line of her waist. She rocks forward and then back, just feeling him inside her. It feels wonderful, being so full, being filled with _him_.

Keyleth rises up gently on her knees, rolls her hips back down again, then back up in a slow undulation. Vax looks awestruck, just staring up at her, like he can't believe this is happening. She smiles down at him, and he echoes it. He starts to echo her movements, too, meeting the downward rolls of her hips with upward thrusts of his own. Keyleth shifts forward a little, leaning on his chest, and they both sigh together at the shift in angle. Bracing her hands on Vax's chest gives her a bit more leverage, and she uses it to speed up her movements a little. Vax bends his knees so he can find purchase on the bed with his heels, begins pumping his hips harder, faster. Gradually their rhythm grows from a gentle pace into a more hurried tempo.

At a particularly nice thrust from Vax, Keyleth lets out a groan and falls farther forward onto him, circling her hips a bit but mostly letting him set the pace. Vax wraps his arms around Keyleth's back to hold her steady, braces his heels and begins pumping forward hard and fast, snapping into her. She can hear the slap of skin hitting skin, his pants and soft groans in her ear, her own moans which she muffles by burying her lips in the skin of Vax's shoulder. Vax pushes in at just the right angle, and Keyleth lets out a stifled cry and bites down, which just makes Vax more frantic. Keyleth shifts her hips up a little and now with every other thrust, Vax is hitting that spot again. She reaches a hand down between them to rub at herself.

"Come on, darling," Vax whispers in her ear, his voice almost a growl. He wraps his arms around her tighter, pulls her down onto his cock as he pushes in. It's all so much, the feeling of him inside her, the warmth of their skin sliding together, her fingers circling between her thighs, the delicious sounds Vax is making in her ear. She feels pleasure welling up again and tightens around him as she grunts quite indelicately and topples over the edge of climax. He fucks her through it even as her cunt spasms around him and pushes outward, holds her tight in his arms. "I've got you," she can faintly hear him whisper over the roaring in her ears.

Keyleth's eyes flutter open just in time to catch the spark flaring up in Vax's eyes right before he turns them, flipping her onto her back. He thrusts into her - and that's a _very_ nice angle that she hopes they'll have a chance to try again - once, twice, and then abruptly he pulls out of her and shifts upward. He wraps his hand around his cock, gives a couple of strokes, then shudders and groans deep, his eyes closing tight, as he shoots out onto her belly and chest. Just as abruptly, Vax collapses down onto the mattress next to Keyleth, breathing heavily. Keyleth still stares down at his seed spread across her skin, pearly streaks of it. She sweeps a finger through, experimentally sucks the tip of it into her mouth. Vax watches, mouth slightly agape. It's warm, tasting of salt and something else. Vax leans in to kiss her, curls his tongue into her mouth. They share a few more lazy kisses before they drift apart again. Keyleth's breathing is slowly getting back towards a normal rate.

"Hi," Keyleth says softly, looking into Vax's eyes. She can't help but giggle a bit at the strangeness of all this. It's hard to believe it just happened - and that now it's over, now she's a...? It strikes her as strange that there's no word that's the opposite of a virgin, no word for what she is now. Or at least, no nice word.

"Hi," Vax echoes. He's got that look again, like he's unworthy. He inches toward the edge of the bed, as though he's expecting her to tell him to leave. Keyleth places a hand on his cheek.

"You... know I'm in love with you, right?" she murmurs. It takes a second for the words to sink in, and then Vax's lips curl up into a smile. There might be a tear at the corner of his eye, but she's not telling. He gathers her in his arms, presses another kiss to her lips. Their foreheads rest together for a moment, lips hovering just inches away. Keyleth moves forward into another kiss, then shifts in Vax's arms. 

"I'm enjoying this cuddling thing and all," Keyleth says, "But your, uh... it's getting kinda crunchy, and..." It's not coming out right at all now, and she feels grateful that she was at least able to get through the act itself before her incoherent ramblings struck again. Vax just laughs, his eyes gleaming with affection, and lets her go. She stumbles to her feet, crosses to the basin a few feet away from her bed and wets a hand to run over her chest and stomach, cleaning away the sticky remnants. She turns back to Vax, who's very obviously staring. Keyleth's instinct is to shrink away, but she sways her hips a little as she moves back toward the bed, enjoys the way his eyes play over her in appreciation. She sinks back onto the mattress next to him, curls into his arms.

"You'll stay tonight," she says, "Won't you?" Vax presses a kiss to Keyleth's forehead.

"I'll stay as long as you'll let me, Kiki." And Keyleth thinks but doesn't say, _Then stay forever_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! This is a first for me in many ways - first CR fic I've published, first pure het I've written ever, first fic I've written about a confirmed canonical couple. I've been dipping my toes into this fandom, and after watching e42 I finally decided I had to jump in and write something - because if there's anything I can do for a fandom I've fallen in love with, it's write some good-ol'-fashioned porn. 
> 
>  
> 
> A note on language, if people care: I made a specific decision in this fic for Keyleth to use the word 'cunt', it being a more suitable word to be known by a druid in a sort-of-parallel time to the 1500s or 1600s. I also didn't have her use any of the more Latinate words like 'vagina' or 'clitoris,' nor the very modern 'g-spot', because it didn't feel right for the character. All this to say that I'm very sorry for using the cliche 'that spot that feels nice' trope, but in this case it really was the most fitting for her character to me.
> 
>  
> 
> Please no spoilers beyond e44 in the comments <3


End file.
